The Party
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Galinda Upland is throwing a party. That's nothing unusual, but her parties always have a secret agenda, whether it's to show off a new dress or execute a matchmaking scheme. What is the plan for this one? AU. Musicalverse. Fiyeraba Fluff. Post Shiz. Oneshot. One really really long shot.


**The Party**

**By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is neither my creation or property. **

**AN. So, this isn't the fic that I said would be my next one. Damn you, writer's block. **

**But I was inspired to write this- a 31 page, 10 000 word oneshot. It was not supposed to be this long. **

**I'm posting this in honour of my 25****th**_**Wicked **_**show which I am seeing tomorrow (Saturday) night. I'm in Queensland right now for it, **_**and **_**I get to see it with musicgal3! **

**I'm hoping to have my next fic, **_**Life's Epochs,**_** up by my birthday (May 23****rd****). **

Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands was throwing a party.

Not that this was uncommon, but Galinda seemed to be putting a lot of effort and expense into a party that, in her own words, was "just for a bit of fun." In the past, that had been interpreted as "I bought a new dress and need an excuse to wear it"; "I'm bored"; "I'm blissfully in love and want to rub that fact in people's faces"; and "I'm playing matchmaker and this is a good setup for a meet-cute", amongst several other excuses.

That particularly party had been for Nessarose's benefit, which had worked out well for both Galinda and Nessarose- she had now been with Kai for a year and a half now and they were very happy; and Galinda was able to claim credit for the match.

Elphaba hadn't managed to discoverate what Galinda's agenda was with this party, but she was sure her best friend had one. The party was so big, nobles and dignitaries from all over Oz had been invited- including Fiyero's parents and Elphaba's own father.

Which was how Elphaba found herself in a carriage with her father and sister, travelling to the Upland's mansion in Gilikin. As with any journey in Oz, it was a long journey and not the most comfortable one. Boq was travelling with his own family in the carriage behind them, and Elphaba rather wished they had arranged it so that she, Nessa and Boq could travel together while their parents followed. Elphaba's relationship with her father was the best it had been- three years after they had graduated from Shiz- but it still wasn't the exemplary father-daughter relationship. So, a long, confining trip in a carriage wasn't her ideal.

Nevertheless, Elphaba was looking forward to- not the party, things hadn't changed _that _much, but to seeing Galinda again. They hadn't seen her in six months, since the blonde, Kai and Fiyero had come to Munchkinland to spend the New Year at Colwen Grounds. The timing of Galinda's party was also rather convenient, as staying a few days in Gilikin gave Elphaba and Fiyero the chance to be together for their four year anniversary. At least, to be together without one of them having to journey entirely across Oz to see the other.

Elphaba was also looking forward to seeing Fiyero's parents again, whom she liked very much. But mostly, she wanted to see Fiyero. They tried to see each other as much as possible, but it wasn't always easy.

"We're here!" Nessa exclaimed as the carriage turned in at the Upland's gate.

Elphaba assumed this was for her father's benefit, who had not been to the Upland's home before.

Galinda's decorating for the party, which was to be the following night, had clearly extended to the outside of the house too. There were already lights in the trees that lined the drive, and large vases of flowers both at the bottom and the top of the front steps. Ribbons wound the columns at the front of the house and there were more lights strung along the railing of the upstairs balcony.

"Is the theme for this party _pink?" _Frex asked in bewilderment, eyeing the decorations.

"No, that's just Galinda. And this is pretty tame for her," Elphaba answered. "Look, the lights are white," she pointed out helpfully.

As much as Galinda prided herself on acting with elegance and carrying herself as a proper young lady; as per usual when they saw one another, that all went out the window once the carriage pulled to a stop. The front door to the house was flung open, and Galinda hurried down to meet them.

"_Elphie! _You're here!"

Elphaba almost had the breath knocked out of her by the ferocity of Galinda's hug.

"Hi," she laughed slightly. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," Galinda beamed. "You? How was the journey?"

Elphaba made a face. "Long."

Galinda giggled knowingly and turned to Nessa and Frex as Nessa was set into her chair. "Hi, Nessa. Hello, Governor Thropp," she said brightly.

This immediately made Elphaba suspicious. The only person who was ever excited or happy to see Frex was Nessa.

"What are you up to, Galinda?"

"Nothing," Galinda said, wide eyed with innocence and then she skipped off to greet Boq and his parents as they descended from their carriage.

Galinda led them all inside and towards the parlour, leaving the staff to bring their luggage inside.

"Now, Kai is coming for dinner," she told Nessa. "But Fiyero's last letter said not to expect them until later tonight."

"I got the same message," Elphaba nodded.

They made small talk with Galinda's parents for a few moments, and then Galinda, Elphaba, Nessa and Boq left the adults to catch up amongst themselves. Galinda led them up to her suite of rooms, Boq and Elphaba assisting with Nessa's chair up staircases, and settled them into her little sitting room with tea and snacks.

"So, what's the real reason for the party?" Elphaba asked, not beating around the bush.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Elphie," Galinda said again. "I just thought it would be fun. This is my first party of the summer you know, do I need an excuse?"

Elphaba knew her best friend too well to buy that.

"Galinda, you're having a _black tie _party in June. To which you've invited every important person in Oz except for the Wizard himself. There _must _be a reason."

Galinda made a face. "Well, _actually_…"

"The _Wizard's _coming?!" Nessa exclaimed in shock.

"No," Galinda replied with a sigh. "But he _was _invited," she admitted.

"So, my question remains, _why?"_

"And what's with all the pink?" Boq chimed in.

The three girls looked to him in exasperation.

"Have you not met Galinda before?" Elphaba asked him.

"It's _my _party, pink's my favourite colour, what more reason do I need?" Galinda added.

Nessa decided to change the subject. "At any rate, it sounds like it's going to be a wonderful party. Fabala and I both had new dresses made."

That captured Galinda's attention and she turned to Elphaba. "_Really?!"_

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Reluctantly. Nessa insisted, and naturally, Father agreed. Don't get too excited, Glin."

Galinda made a face. "It's black, isn't it?"

Elphaba just sighed.

When the dinner bell rang, they headed downstairs. Galinda's friends and their families were the only one staying with them, the blonde had explained.

"It's so awful to have a house full of people facing you at the breakfast table," she was wont to say.

Much to Nessa's joy, Kai was in the dining room when they entered and they all greeted him warmly. Elphaba approved of Kai, mostly because he treated Nessa well. But he was a nice young man, and he fitted well into their group as a whole. Which now, only lacked one member.

The dinner was excellent, which they expected, but Elphaba kept waiting for the Vinkun royal carriage to arrive. As night fell more steadily, Elphaba couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Or maybe it was impatience.

Everyone was retiring to the parlour after dinner, but Elphaba excused herself to go upstairs to her room and unpack. She always stayed in the same room when she stayed with Galinda, so she knew where it was. And she wasn't surprised when Galinda followed her up and perched herself on the end of the bed with a bounce.

"What's up, Glin?" Elphaba asked with a small smile.

It was little moments like these that made her feel as though they were back in their dorm room at Shiz.

"I thought you may not want to wait for Fiyero to turn up alone," Galinda said warmly.

Elphaba's smile spread, Galinda knew her too well. Apart from Fiyero, no one knew her better- not even Nessa.

She turned from her suitcase and seated herself on the bed next to her friend.

"So. Who's _your _date for the party? Perhaps the mysterious Adalwin?"

Galinda tossed her hair and tried to look innocent, but she couldn't stop a pink blush from spreading across her face.

Adalwin had begun to appear in her letters to Elphaba two months ago. Elphaba had actually been relieved to hear about him, after Galinda had had a very bad breakup the year before with her most recent boyfriend.

Adalwin was a boy who had grown up with Galinda, and had in fact been her first crush. He had gone to Ix for school and, and had just recently returned to Gilikin after the new year to work with Galinda's father. He and Galinda had reconnected when he returned and the rest was history. But from what Elphaba could tell from Galinda's letters, they weren't officially dating yet- they were just flirting up a storm. Which was of course, Galinda's favourite part.

"Adalwin _may _be invited," Galinda said, trying to sound nonchalant. "But you know… so are a lot of people. I invited your father- _clearly_ I'm being generous with the guest list."

Elphaba laughed.

"Do you call him 'Adalwin'? You haven't given him some ridiculously perky nickname yet?"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "He goes by 'Adal'," she said in a dignified tone. "I may sometimes call him 'Addie'," she admitted faintly and Elphaba fell about laughing again.

"Shut up," Galinda said, even as she smiled.

"You seem happy with him," Elphaba noted once she had composed herself.

"I think I am," Galinda said thoughtfully. "We're all happy… except Boq," she added as an afterthought.

Elphaba frowned. "Is _that _what this party is about? Are you trying to set up Boq with someone now?"

"_No, _of course not!" Galinda exclaimed in surprise. "Although…"

Elphaba groaned. "Tell me more about '_Addie'," _she said, more to distract her friend from Boq's love life than anything.

Galinda was happy with that subject change and chirped away to Elphaba as the green girl finished unpacking.

"What are you and Fiyero doing for your anniversary?" Galinda finally asked.

"I don't know. Exchanging gifts at least."

"Ooh, what did you get him?" Galinda asked eagerly.

Elphaba grimaced apprehensively. "A book?"

"A _book?" _Galinda repeated sceptically. "Elphie, you've been dating for four years, not four months. Fiyero and a _book-"_

"I know, he's not much of a reader," Elphaba said.

"No," Galinda agreed. "But it's not that… a book isn't terribly romantic."

"But this isn't _just _a book," Elphaba protested. "It's a book about all the Vinkun royals. You know, their history, their family, their reign. Their stories."

"That's still not romantic."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and sighed as though it was painful for her to admit this. "It's blank at the end, after the chapter on Fiyero's parents. It's for… our chapter."

Galinda's eyes widened and she beamed. "_Oh. _That _is _romantic!" she squealed. "And, can I just say, _thank. Oz."_

"Thank Oz?" Elphaba repeated. "For what? Me buying a gift that doesn't suck?"

"No, for a sign you two _do _actually intend to get married," Galinda said matter of factly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

The fact that she and Fiyero had been together for nearly four years and were not engaged, let alone married, was "the bane of my existence" to quote Galinda.

But for Elphaba and Fiyero, there was more to the issue. They both knew they _had _to get married- apparently royalty living in sin was frowned upon, even in spite of Fiyero's prior reputation. They had known this since they started dating. But for the first year they had still been at Shiz, and neither was keen to rush straight from university to an engagement.

Fiyero had come a long way from being the scandalacious prince who danced through life, and he loved Elphaba more than anything- far beyond the point she felt she deserved. He knew they had to marry, and he wanted to. But growing up, marriage had come to be seen as the first step to becoming king and taking responsibility- a step he wasn't quite ready for yet. And Elphaba was reluctant on the mere principle of marriage as a whole.

"It's just a piece of paper," she had said many times. "It doesn't change anything, we're just as committed to each other without it."

Knowing they'd have to marry at some point, Elphaba was willing to do it if that was what she had to do to be with Fiyero. But it also meant she saw no rush for them to wed, much to Galinda's ire. The fact they often went months before seeing each other was a convincing argument in Galinda's favour, but still…

"Glin, it'll happen. Eventually," Elphaba said vaguely.

Galinda rolled her eyes and then changed the subject. "But are you actually doing anything for the anniversary?"

Elphaba shrugged. "You know Yero. He's making this big deal out of it, but won't tell me anything. Even though he _knows _how much I hate surprises."

"That's half the fun," a voice said cheerfully from the doorway.

Both girls looked over, and Elphaba jumped off the bed. "Yero!"

Fiyero met her halfway across the room and cupped her face in his hands to kiss her softly. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. Hey, Glin."

Galinda waved. "Hi. I'll give you two a moment."

As she left, shutting the door behind her, Elphaba leaned up to kiss her boyfriend again.

"How was the journey?" she asked him.

Fiyero chuckled. "Fae, I _really _don't want to talk about the journey right now…"

Elphaba put a hand on his chest gently as he went to kiss her again. "Your parents are downstairs. And my father. I should go say hello."

Fiyero spluttered indignantly. "Seriously? I haven't seen you in six months and this is the only hello I get?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fiyero, if we don't go down, it'll be really awkward. I want to say hi to your parents, and I'm guessing you didn't say hello to my father or Galinda's parents?"

"No, I saw Nessa and she said you were up here, so I came up straight up to see you," Fiyero admitted.

"Come on," Elphaba urged and led him out of the room.

"This is not how I pictured this reunion," Fiyero muttered under his breath.

"I'll bet," Elphaba said dryly.

As they entered, Fiyero's mother came over to greet Elphaba warmly.

"Elphaba! How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How was your journey?"

"Too long," the queen smiled. "But it was well enough."

"Fiyero kept us entertained," King Ibrahim added. "By which I mean, of course, that he drove us mad. He's never done well with long carriage journeys, even as a child."

Elphaba laughed, while Fiyero glared at his father. "Thanks, Dad."

Fiyero reluctantly made small talk with Frex as Elphaba happily chatted with Ibrahim and Kasmira.

They young adults amused themselves trying to guess the real reason behind Galinda's party, but she continued to insist it was just for fun.

"Besides, if I didn't have this party, who knows when we'd see each other again?" she asked.

"Um, next month? For your birthday?" Elphaba reminded her. "You can't even try and tell me you're not planning a party for that, because you've been telling me about it pretty much since your _last _birthday."

Galinda paused and then shrugged. "Ok, yeah," she agreed.

The next day, party day, there seemed to be people everywhere, running around with yet more decorations, more flowers and trays and trays of food.

"Is that an _ice sculpture?!" _Nessa exclaimed, peering out the window into the gardens.

"This is Galinda's most ridiculous party to date," Elphaba said flatly.

It was just after lunch, and they had barely seen Galinda all day. She was running around issuing orders and making sure everything was perfect. They could only see so much of the gardens and the party preparations, into Mrs Upland's prize rose garden and the path that led to the gazebo. Most of the view of the grounds and gardens was hidden under a giant white tent that none of them was allowed near.

"In fact, just don't go outside at all," Galinda had suggested at breakfast.

Finally, at about three o'clock that afternoon, she reappeared and beckoned to Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Can I see you two for a moment, please?"

Exchanging puzzled glances, Elphaba and Fiyero obediently followed her up to her suite and her little sitting room.

"What's going on, Glin?" Fiyero asked the blonde.

Galinda let out a breath as she sat down and faced them. "Well, you were right Elphie. This party isn't just a party," she admitted.

"Ha, I knew it!" Elphaba cried in satisfaction. "Alright, Galinda. What gives? What's this about?"

"_Well… _it's not so much a party... as a wedding."

"Who's wedding?" Fiyero asked in interest, ignorant of the dawning horror on Elphaba's face.

"Yours," Galinda replied, beaming. She bounced a little on her seat with a faint squeal and looked between them expectantly, waiting for their reactions.

"Are you _insane?!" _Elphaba burst out. "Galinda, what in _Oz's _name are you thinking?!"

"That if I leave it up to you two, we'll all be old and grey before you get around to planning it yourselves," Galinda snapped back, her beaming smile falling somewhat.

"It's been nearly _four years. _There is absolutely _no _good reason for you to not be married already, you're just procrastinating," she complained.

"So… you planned our wedding? What's with all the pink?" Fiyero demanded.

It was certainly not a colour either he or Elphaba would have picked.

Galinda didn't even blink. "Well, I had to plan it for _me, _not for you. Otherwise you'd be suspicious," she explained.

Elphaba groaned and buried her head in her hands.

"Galinda, this is… sweet Oz. Glin, you can't _plan _other people's weddings as a _surprise. _Because… because _you're_ impatient?"

"That's not why I did it!" Galinda protested. "Well, it's not the _only _reason," she amended.

Elphaba wasn't particularly interested in her friend's reasons. "This is why you invited my father," she realised. "And everyone with a title in Oz… you invited the _Wizard!" _she recalled suddenly.

"The Wizard of _Oz_?" Fiyero demanded in surprise. "To our wedding?"

"Well, he didn't _come_," Galinda protested. "He sent a really nice gift, though."

"You told the Wizard it was a wedding?" Elphaba asked faintly.

"Well, the prince of the Vinkus marrying the daughter of the Munchkinland Governor is a fairly big deal. I wouldn't invite him to any regular party, you know Elphie. He _is _the Wizard, he's got rather important things on his mind."

Elphaba shook her head and got to her feet. "Well, be grateful he _didn't _turn up, so you don't have the awkward position of explaining to him that there _is no wedding," _she snapped and made for the door.

Galinda flew after her. "Elphie, wait. Just come and sit down. Let me explain why I did it," she begged.

"No!" Elphaba refused. "I don't want to hear it, Glin."

Fiyero rose to his feet too. "Fae, wait."

Both girls turned to him, Galinda hopeful and Elphaba incredulously. "You're not seriously thinking about this, are you?" she demanded.

Fiyero faltered for just a moment. "Wh- no. No, of course not. Just- I think we owe her the chance to explain, don't we?"

"We _owe-?!"_

"Well, I _did _give you two my blessing to be together after Fiyero dumped me and that whole Lion Cub thing," Galinda interjected.

Elphaba whirled around to Galinda as though the blonde had slapped her in the face. "You'd sink that low-"

"Galinda, that's not what I meant," Fiyero interrupted hastily, hurrying across the room to them.

"I'm just saying, you've put a lot of effort into this party… wedding; and you obviously have your reasons, as crazy as this idea is, so we can at least hear them out. OK?"

He shot a mild glare at the blonde. Galinda looked at him and then to Elphaba, the guilt still visible on her face at the reminder of her and Fiyero's stolen moment, so many years ago now. The blonde softened, and apologised to Elphaba softly.

"I didn't mean that, Elphie. Just let me explain, ok?"

Elphaba hesitated and then finally nodded, allowing Fiyero to lead her back to their seats.

"Explain," Fiyero nodded to Galinda when she had resumed her seat and Galinda took a deep breath.

"OK. I know you both have your reasons why you've waited so long. The official reasons, I mean. '_It's just a piece of paper', _Elphaba's insane overprotectiveness of Nessa, Fiyero's lingering commitment issues_, _yada yada yada," Galinda waved a hand dismissively.

"Hey!" Elphaba and Fiyero protested in unison.

"I do _not _have 'lingering commitment issues'!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"Oh, you both do, it's stupid," Galinda retorted. "It's been four years, neither of you are going anywhere, get over it."

Elphaba ignored that. "I am not insanely overprotective of Nessa."

"She's twenty-three, Elphie," Galinda pointed out. "Nearly twenty four. The 'I need to look after Nessa' excuse wore thin at least three years ago. For Oz's sake, even your _father _has accepted that you and Yero will get married. Isn't that why he's hired… whatever her name is? To help her how you used to? _And _she has Kai."

"Ok, I know she has-"

"Secondly," Galinda spoke over her. "Elphie, your biological clock is probably starting to tick."

Elphaba gaped her friend. "_Excuse me?!"_

"You're twenty seven," Galinda reminded her, as though Elphaba had forgotten her own age. "Your fertility is already declining."

"Excuse me?" Elphaba repeated.

Galinda got up, went to a drawer and pulled out a few papers which she handed to Elphaba. "I looked it up. A woman's strongest chances of falling pregnant are between nineteen and twenty six. Between twenty seven and thirty four, the odds are about forty per cent. After that, it drops even more."

"Did you look this up for me or for you?" Elphaba asked, knowing this was something Galinda, at nearly twenty five, would be worrying about.

"That's irrelevant," Galinda responded. "You _have _to have children so there's an heir to the throne. I'm _assuming _you don't want to have to have them too closely together- it's better to have an heir and a spare where royalty is concerned."

"My parents didn't have an 'heir and a spare'," Fiyero pointed out.

"They probably wish they had," Galinda said airily, and Fiyero wondered if he should be insulted by that.

"Anyway, if you get married now and have a baby you _might _be able to squeeze it in before you're twenty eight. That gives you a few years to enjoy the first kid before having a second," Galinda explained.

"If you don't get married for a few more years, it's _going _to be harder and you may have to get pregnant again practically straight after the first. Which you'll hate."

Elphaba looked to Fiyero in exasperation. "This is what happens when she's single," she said to him. "She obsesses over stuff like this."

"I think obsessing over stuff like this is _why _she's single- _ouch!" _Fiyero cried, rubbing his head where Galinda had thrown a pillow at him.

"I'm kidding, I'm _kidding_," he reassured the blonde, who's single status was somewhat of a sore point these days.

"What I'm trying to say is that you don't have any real reason to delay getting married," Galinda said. "Aren't you tired of only seeing each other every few months? We all know it's going to happen- you're going to get married and live happily ever after. And I don't know why you're stalling on that becoming a reality."

Elphaba sighed. "Galinda, I love you. And despite the… total weirdness and slightly creepy factor about what you've done, I appreciate your efforts. Really, I do. We both do. But Glin, this is _crazy_."

She paused, expecting Fiyero to back her up. When he said nothing, she turned to him.

"This is crazy, right?" she demanded.

"It is," he agreed slowly. "But…"

"_But?!" _Elphaba repeated, an eyebrow raising.

Fiyero hesitated, half glancing towards Galinda. Thankfully, she got the hint and rose to her feet, looking only slightly disappointed she wouldn't be able to witness what she was sure would be Fiyero convincing Elphaba on the matter.

"I'll be in my bedroom. Just call me when you've made a decision," she said lightly, and disappeared into her room.

Left alone, Fiyero turned back to Elphaba, who was still staring at him in disbelief.

"Fiyero, what the-"

"Just… just listen," Fiyero interrupted her gently. "Look, I'm not saying Galinda's right. This is nuts, even for her."

"But?"

"_But," _he repeated. "In some aspects, she may have something of a point. Fae, every time we've talked about marriage, we come to the same conclusion. That as a general institution, marriage isn't super important to either of us. It's just a piece of paper, right? But it's something we have to do."

"Ok," Elphaba agreed.

"We always say that. We _have _to. Have, not want."

"It's not… I don't… _not _want to," Elphaba protested weakly. "I'm not saying _'I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than get married, but I'm going to do it anyway because I love you.'_"

"Thank Oz for that," Fiyero said teasingly and she chuckled faintly. "I know that, Fae. I get it. I'm the same, that's not what I meant."

"So, what do you mean?" she asked him wearily.

"What do you think of when you think about us getting married?"

Elphaba thought that was an odd question, but she answered nonetheless, shaking her head slightly.

"I don't know… planning the wedding, I guess. Becoming a _princess_," she couldn't help but still wrinkle her nose at that idea slightly and then she frowned.

"You're not suggesting we're stalling getting married because we don't want the hassle of wedding planning, are you?"

Fiyero shrugged. "It might be a factor. I know the idea of being a princess still doesn't exactly thrillify you. But no matter when we get married, whether it's now or in a year or five years, it's still going to happen. Except if we wait a _really _long time, you might go straight to being queen. Although I have to tell you, if my mother dies before we got married and you became queen, she _will _haunt us for eternity."

Elphaba laughed.

"Have you been thinking about this?" she asked him.

"Not really," Fiyero answered honestly. "But it has crossed my mind lately that I'm going to be thirty at the end of the year. I don't know, it kind of feels I should… grow up, I guess. And it _would _be nice to see you more than a few times a year."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "See, _this _makes sense- talking about it and making a decision. Going along with Galinda's insane idea does not."

Fiyero shrugged again. "If we did, we wouldn't have to plan anything, because she's done it all. And it'd be over and done with."

"Well, _that's _romantic," Elphaba said dryly. "And are you forgetting that she's planned this wedding to suit _her _and not us? Did you miss all the pink?"

"Ok, so this wouldn't be the wedding we planned," Fiyero allowed, laughing. "But… it's not like either of us have given our wedding a lot of thought."

"That's true," Elphaba allowed slowly.

The door opened behind them and Galinda stuck her head into the sitting room. "Can I also point out that I did this mostly because I love you both, and you're perfect together, and I want you both to be happy?"

"_Galinda!" _Elphaba and Fiyero said warningly and Galinda hastily withdrew her head and shut the door again.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"If we do this today," Fiyero said, as though Galinda had never interrupted. "You don't have to worry about picking flowers, or colours, or the seating chart, or _dress shopping."_

He knew that was likely to win Elphaba over. Elphaba knew it too, and rolled her eyes again at him.

"OK, but we also don't have wedding rings, someone to perform the ceremony or a marriage licence," she countered, of course naming the more practical elements of the matter.

Galinda flung open the door again. "I took care of the rings," she reassured them, ignoring their exasperated looks at her blatant eavesdropping. "And I just _happened _to invite Father Caddbry- after all, he's been a dear family friend for years, how could I not?" she asked innocently, fooling neither of them.

"And I _also _took care of the marriage licence."

"_How?" _Elphaba demanded. "How did you do that? You need the bride and groom's birth certificates and signatures for that," she pointed out.

"All birth certificates are available for public viewing at the Hall of Records in the Emerald City," Galinda reminded her friend.

"And you were there with your mother a few months ago," Fiyero recalled.

"And our signatures?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda waved a dismissive hand. "Your signatures are both ridiculously easy to forge," she said nonchalantly.

Elphaba let out a half groan, half sigh. Fiyero made a mental note to change his signature before taking the throne.

"I just told the woman at the courthouse that you were both very busy with wedding preparations, so I was helping with some of the details," Galinda continued.

"Galinda… I think you should probably be in prison right now," Fiyero told her seriously.

"Or a mental asylum," Elphaba added in a mutter.

"Does this mean you'll do it?" Galinda asked hopefully.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a glance and Elphaba let out the tiniest of sighs.

"How would this work exactly?" Fiyero asked.

Galinda beamed. "_Well, _the guests are arriving at five. We're serving drinks and canapés in the rose garden, and then at sunset, I'll make the announcement about the wedding and ask everyone to move to the gazebo. We do the ceremony there, then the guests can will go to the tent for more drinks and canapés while the bridal party do photos, and then the reception is in the tent."

"Bridal party?" Elphaba questioned.

"Well, I'm the maid of honour, _naturally," _Galinda responded. "Nessa's bridesmaid and I thought Boq could be your best man, and Kai could be groomsman."

Elphaba still thought this was the most insane thing she'd ever heard, but relented.

"On one condition," she said.

"Anything," Galinda immediately agreed.

Elphaba smirked faintly. "_You _get to go tell all our parents, Nessa, Kai and Boq what you've done and what's going to happen."

Galinda grimaced, but agreed. "Fine. You," she said, pointing to Fiyero. "I put your suits in the closet in your room this morning. Go there now, and I'll send Boq and Kai up."

"I brought a suit with me. The invites said the party was black tie, remember?"

"Nope. It's not going to work," Galinda said dismissively. "Say your goodbyes, because you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. It's bad luck."

"Galinda, we've seen each other all day," Fiyero pointed out.

"Yes, well, I can't think of _everything_ and if I'd been able to keep you two apart all day I would have. Who knows _how_ much bad luck you're already going to have, so don't push it any further," Galinda snapped, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the hallway.

"Elphie, your dress is in my bedroom. Don't put it on yet. I'm going to send my maid in to draw you a bath-"

"I can draw my own bath," Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Elphaba, we're doing this properly," Galinda scolded her.

"I don't even know what that's supposed to mean!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Just _wait. _Nessa and I will be up as soon as we can to help with hair and makeup."

Elphaba sighed and exchanged another exasperated glance with Fiyero before she reluctantly and somewhat tentatively headed towards Galinda's bedroom to see the wedding dress her friend had chosen for her.

"How are you going to tell everyone?" Fiyero asked Galinda as they stepped into the hall.

"It'll be fine," Galinda said vaguely, not answering the question.

They'd barely made it a few steps down the hall before they could hear Elphaba's voice.

"_Galinda Upland!"_

Fiyero looked back towards Galinda's suite in alarm. "What's that about?"

"Nothing, nothing," Galinda said hastily, ushering him down the hall.

"_I am going to _kill _you!"_

Fiyero looked down at Galinda. "Glin, what kind of dress did you pick for Elphaba?" he asked warily.

"One she's going to look beautiful in," Galinda answered defiantly. "Now, _go!"_

Fiyero obediently returned to his room, and sure enough found three matching black suits hanging in the closet.

"If she had put as much effort into her schoolwork as she does into her schemes, she might have beaten Fae," he muttered.

It was a testament to how much time he'd spent with Elphaba that this was his first thought.

Figuring it wouldn't take him that long to get dressed, Fiyero sat on the bed and waited for Boq and Kai. He wondered how Galinda was explaining this to everyone and just what their reactions would be.

He didn't have to wonder long- it was only ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Boq and Kai entered, looking faintly shell-shocked.

"Galinda planned your wedding?" Boq said in greeting.

"Apparently," Fiyero replied.

"_Without _telling you?"

"Yep."

Kai and Boq exchanged a look.

"How long would you guess I have to propose to Nessa before she does the same to us?" Kai asked Fiyero.

Fiyero shrugged. "I'm thinking you have _maybe_ six months or so before she starts hinting around the subject. That's what happened with me and Fae. Word of advice- don't ignore her. Apparently it just comes back to bite you," he said.

Kai nodded warily. "Noted. And you guys are seriously just going along with it?"

"I'm thinking if we don't Galinda may just kidnap us and perform the ceremony herself," Fiyero answered, only half joking.

Then he grinned. "We talked about it, and figured this saves us the hassle of planning the wedding ourselves. And Galinda can be very persuasive- as you both know."

Boq and Kai had to agree on that.

"How did the parents take it?" Fiyero asked curiously.

"Oddly, Galinda's parents didn't seem surprised," Kai frowned. "Your parents didn't object as much as I might have thought."

Privately, Fiyero thought his parents would be as glad to hear they were finally getting married as Galinda was.

"And Frex?"

Boq made a face. "He… I can never tell what he's thinking. He didn't say much, not that I heard anyway."

"I think he was a little in shock," Kai added. "It was quite a bombshell Galinda dropped."

"Trust me, it's more shocking when it's your life. I didn't even get to propose!"

"You were going to propose?" Boq asked in interest.

Fiyero faltered. "Well, no."

"You were thinking of proposing?"

"No. But I was _thinking _of thinking of proposing," Fiyero replied. "You know, soon…ish."

Boq rolled his eyes. "Did you tell Galinda that? Can I be there when you do?"

Fiyero glared at him. "Just take your suit and go get ready, Munchkin."

Galinda had warned them all to be ready for half past five, which gave them a lot of free time. Fiyero figured it wasn't safe to try and see the girls, so once he was in his suit he left the room in search of his parents.

He knocked on the door to the room they were staying in, and after a moment, Ibrahim opened it.

"Hey," Fiyero greeted him.

"Well, if it isn't the groom," his father replied dryly.

Fiyero grinned awkwardly. "It would seem so. Where's Mom?"

"She went to see Elphaba," Ibrahim answered, ushering him into the room.

"So, how is an impromptu wedding going to play politically?"

Ibrahim laughed. "Your mother and I were talking about that with Frexspar after Galinda told us. We agreed we're going to play it as 'surprise' more than 'impromptu'. Galinda invited enough important dignitaries from the Vinkus and Munchkinland that we can say you've been privately engaged for a while."

Fiyero thought about that for a moment. "I suppose that does sound better than Galinda planning it behind our backs, I suppose."

"Your mother and I thought so too," Ibrahim smiled.

As the sun began to set, Galinda disappeared down to the garden to make the announcement to the guests and ask them to move to the gazebo. In her rose pink bridesmaid dress that matched Galinda's, Nessa wheeled herself over to her sister.

"How are you feeling, Fabala?"

"I look ridiculous," Elphaba muttered, scowling at her reflection in the mirror.

It was fair to say that Galinda's strategy of planning the wedding to her own specifications, as opposed to what Elphaba and Fiyero would have chosen "to avoid suspicion" had extended to Elphaba's wedding dress.

The strapless lace princess ball gown dress Elphaba was currently wearing was the complete opposite of what Elphaba would have chosen.

"You look beautiful," Nessa corrected her sister. "I'm sure Fiyero will think so too."

Elphaba made a face and adjusted the lace veil that was draped over the elegant bun that her hair had been arranged in.

"This is completely nuts. How in Oz's name did I let Galinda talk us into this?"

Nessa laughed. "How does Galinda convince us to do anything she puts her mind to? Can I remind you she manipulated Boq into asking me to the OzDust? And she tricked you into going to the party? And the time she-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point," Elphaba rolled her eyes. "She should be working in politics."

Galinda hurried into the room a few minutes later, holding up the skirt of her sleeveless, draped dress in order to move faster, her arms full of flowers.

"Here we are," she said cheerfully. She handed Nessa a small bouquet of roses- dark red, pale purple and a somewhat gold, antique coloured rose that matched the ones that had been depicted on the invitations she sent.

She kept a matching one for herself, and handed a final larger bouquet to Elphaba, that was the same except with deep pink roses added to the mix.

"Ok, the boys are down in the garden, and your father's on his way, Elphie. Are we ready?"

"I guess so," Elphaba agreed.

Galinda paused, blinked furiously and then threw herself on Elphaba in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you," she cried, her voice cracking slightly. "I can't believe you're actually finally getting married."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Galinda, this was _your _idea."

"I know, but you two are so annoyingly stubborn I didn't think this would actually happen!" Galinda answered, still not letting go.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh slightly. "I don't even know if that's a compliment or an insult. Can you let go of me now? You're going to pull the veil right off my head."

Immediately Galinda let her go and adjusted the veil. "Sorry," she apologised with a chuckle. "There. You're perfect."

Elphaba tried to roll her eyes sceptically, but her smile ruined the effect. "Thank you. You're completely insane, but I love you," she said.

Galinda beamed. "I love you too, Elphie."

Nessa was smiling softly as she watched. "Should we go now?"

Galinda nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

As the three girls turned towards the door, they noticed Frex standing in the doorway for the first time.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Sure," Elphaba agreed. "Let's go."

"Are you nervous?" Nessa asked her sister.

Elphaba laughed. "How can I be nervous? I only found out I was getting married about three hours ago."

They took their time heading down to the gardens- again at Galinda's insistence although the fact they had to get Nessa's chair down helped in that matter- and once they were there, Elphaba stopped in her tracks.

The path that led to the gazebo was completely covered in rose petals that matched the ones in Elphaba's bouquet. Small lit glass lanterns lined either side of the path, illuminating the petals in the darkening sky as the sunset deepened.

"Wow," Elphaba breathed. She looked over to her best friend. "Glin, this is beautiful."

Galinda beamed at the complete sincerity in her tone. "You haven't seen anything yet," she promised.

Around the first bend in the path, still out of sight of the gazebo, they found Kai and Boq waiting for them.

"Well, don't you ladies look beautiful," Kai greeted them with a smile.

Nessa blushed prettily.

"There's time for all that later," Galinda said brusquely. "Kai, you take Nessa and start moving on my count. Boq, you and I will count to ten once they leave and follow. Elphie, you count to fifteen and then start. Ok?"

"Wait, why am I counting to fifteen and not ten?" Elphaba asked.

"To give us time to clear the aisle so all eyes are on you," Galinda explained and Elphaba grimaced.

"Great."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Alright, hang on."

She darted forward out of sight for a moment and signalled someone. A moment later, string music began to play and then Galinda hurried back to her place and nodded to Kai and Nessa.

With a final glance over her shoulder and a warm smile at her sister, Nessa and Kai headed out of sight. Galinda took Boq's offered arm, counting under her breath. When she reached "ten", she looked to Boq, who immediately took a step.

Elphaba chose to count internally, rather reluctantly.

"Well," Frex said when she was on 'four', "I suppose this is it."

"Yep," Elphaba agreed, unsure what else to say.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Or is this just to appease your friend?"

Elphaba looked at her father. "Trust me, I wouldn't be standing here wearing _this _if I didn't want to," she reassured him.

Frex looked slightly mollified. "Alright then. Shall we?"

Elphaba paused a moment, until she reached 'fifteen' in her head and nodded. "Yes."

Frex offered her his arm and they began to walk down the path of petals.

As they rounded a corner and the gazebo came into view, Elphaba once again had to marvel at her best friend's commitment to this and her taste. There was little pink here, thankfully. The white gazebo was lit by endless strings of lights entwined around the columns of the gazebo. There were two tall vases of bright pink roses on either side of the gazebo steps, where Fiyero stood waiting.

The stricken expression on his face made Elphaba wonder if he was having second thoughts and was about to bolt. Then as their eyes locked, a smile spread over his face like Elphaba had never seen before, and she understood- he had been stricken looking at _her_.

Elphaba would never quite get used to the way he looked at her when she was all "Galindafied" as he put it, but it had never been like this before.

She could feel her face grow warm the closer she and her father walked towards Fiyero. Elphaba didn't even see the guests staring at her, she was only aware of Fiyero's eyes on her and that smile on his face.

As they reached the gazebo, Fiyero reached out and took Elphaba's hand to assist her up the stairs. At the top, Frex nodded to Fiyero and released Elphaba's arm, taking a seat in the front row of chairs that were set up on the grass. Elphaba handed her bouquet to Galinda before turning to Fiyero and mimed letting out a breath. He winked at her and then the minister Galinda had arranged stepped forward to address the guests.

"I've been doing weddings for thirty years," he began. "And I must say, this is the first wedding I've done where I've only had a few hours' notice."

There were chuckles amongst the crowd.

"Now, normally, before I perform a wedding ceremony I like to spend some time with the couple in the weeks before the wedding. Just to get to know them, see how they are together and make sure they're really ready for the journey and commitment that is marriage. Naturally, I haven't had that opportunity with Elphaba and Fiyero.

Galinda came to me this evening, and said that Elphaba and Fiyero had decided to get married this evening, and would I perform the ceremony? I asked her, as their best friend, did she think they were ready for this? Galinda said to me, '_they're two halves of a whole. They're ready.'"_

Elphaba looked over her shoulder to glance at Galinda, who beamed at her and Fiyero.

"Elphaba and Fiyero have chosen slightly non-traditional vows to share today," Father Caddbry continued.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a slightly apprehensive glance- what vows had Galinda chosen for them? Elphaba hoped it was nothing too cringe-worthy.

"Fiyero, please repeat after me," Father Caddbry said.

Fiyero cleared his throat a little awkwardly as he repeated the minister's words.

"I, Fiyero, take you, Elphaba, to be my beloved wife. To honour you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times and in the bad. I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

Afterwards, Elphaba had to admit that Galinda couldn't have chosen better vows for them. They were simple, yet there were lines in there that spoke to Elphaba and Fiyero and their relationship.

"I, Elphaba, take you, Fiyero, to be my beloved husband," she dutifully repeated. "To honour you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times and in the bad. I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"May I have the rings, please?" Father Caddbry asked.

Galinda handed him the rings, where she had been holding them, Elphaba had no idea. They were simple and silver, nothing too ornate although Elphaba's had a few small diamond chips embedded in the band.

In the blink of an eye it seemed, rings had been exchanged and Father Caddbry was addressing the guests.

"Elphaba and Fiyero, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Fiyero closed the distance between them smoothly, and tenderly cupped Elphaba's face in his hands. He bent his head and kissed her gently as the guests applauded.

"That wasn't so bad," he grinned as he pulled away.

"The wedding or the kiss?" Elphaba asked.

In answer, he kissed her again. "Definishly the wedding," he said.

The ceremony may not have been that bad, but Elphaba and Fiyero both found what followed next tiring- the receiving line to greet all the guests and accept their best wishes, followed by an hour of photos with the bridal party and their families.

Elphaba was still trying to wrap her head around what had happened.

"It doesn't feel real," she said to Fiyero.

"Well, I _am _a dream come true," he replied modestly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I meant _legal_."

Fiyero considered her words. "It does kind of feel like we're just sort of playing dress up, doesn't it?" he agreed. "I guess that's what happens when Galinda forges your signature on the wedding license."

"If you had just proposed like two years ago, you wouldn't have this problem," Galinda retorted in a dignified matter.

"Fiyero proposing earlier wouldn't have solved the problem of you _taking the time to learn how to forge our signatures," _Elphaba countered.

"What purpose what that for?" Boq asked the blonde. "You didn't learn specifically for this, did you?"

"No, of course not," Galinda said. "I just thought it might come in handy one day. I can do everyone's- except I have to write yours left handed to get it right."

Boq looked faintly alarmed.

Finally, it was time for dinner. Galinda let the way over to the tent that had been set up, and even from a short distance away, they could see it was decorated with yet more lights.

"You better have chosen good food, Galinda," Fiyero said warningly as they approached.

Galinda looked insulted. "Excuse me, how many parties have you been to that I've thrown? And has the food ever been bad at any of them?"

"No," Fiyero had to admit. "But there's a first time for everything."

The food was delicious, much to Fiyero's pleasure. During the ceremony, it had been hard to remember just what Elphaba and Fiyero had been dreading about the whole process of getting married. However, as the night droned on, they remembered more and more details of what exactly they had been trying to avoid.

"I'm so sick of making small talk with people I don't know," Elphaba grumbled.

"You just hate them bowing to you and calling you 'Your Highness'," Nessa smirked.

Elphaba shuddered slightly. "I was hoping to avoid that for at least a few hours," she sighed.

Galinda looked entirely too pleased with herself. "Princess Elphaba," she said, almost wistfully.

Elphaba made an odd noise in her throat in reply.

At long last, once the cake had been cut and speeches had been made- Galinda, Boq and Ibrahim addressing the crowd, although Galinda was the only one who had been able to prepare her speech beforehand- Fiyero had had enough.

Most of the guests were dancing, and he made his way across the tent to where Elphaba was talking to his mother. She had removed the veil as they ate, saying it was annoying her and Fiyero suspected she had long since ditched the high heels under her dress.

"Hey, wife. Can I steal you for a sec?" he interrupted.

"Sure," Elphaba agreed.

"Sorry, Mom," Fiyero apologised, taking Elphaba's hand as he helped her to her feet.

Kasmira laughed understandingly. "No, you're not. But go, go. Tomorrow, however- your father and I need to talk to you both. I was just telling Elphaba."

Fiyero nodded vaguely and led Elphaba away. "Talk to us about what?"

"Practical things. Like where we want to live, my princess duties…"

"We get our own place?" Fiyero asked in interest.

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow," Elphaba replied. "Um, Yero. Where are we going?"

Fiyero was jerked out of his mental rundown of all the royal residences and which ones would be the best to live in.

"Oh, right. This way."

As he led her towards the exit and they passed the head table, he whistled to catch the attention of Boq, who was sitting at the table, eating what Elphaba was pretty sure was his fourth piece of cake.

"Where's everyone?" he called out.

"Nessa and Kai are dancing and so are Galinda and Adalwin," he replied.

"Get them, and come to the gazebo," Fiyero ordered.

Boq nodded and got to his feet. Fiyero didn't wait, only pausing to grab a bottle of champagne from a passing server. He handed it to Elphaba, and then grabbed some empty champagne flutes.

"What are we doing?" Elphaba asked as they left the tent.

"I just want five minutes without a bunch of people we don't care about around," Fiyero explained.

"Sounds good to me," Elphaba agreed.

They made their way back to the gazebo, which was still lit. It was only a moment before they heard voices and Kai and Boq came down the path, Kai pushing Nessa's chair before him. Galinda followed, arm in arm with Adalwin and giggling furiously.

"I have a question," Elphaba said to Galinda. "Does Adalwin know the truth about tonight?"

Adalwin, whom Elphaba and Fiyero had only really met through a short conversation between the entrée and the main courses at the reception, looked to Galinda with a puzzled frown.

"What truth?"

Elphaba smirked as Galinda blushed faintly. Fiyero decided to help the blonde out.

"Fae and I weren't actually engaged before today. Galinda decided we were taking too long to get engaged, so she planned all this and just told us this afternoon."

To his credit, Adalwin only blinked.

"Remembering Galinda as a child, this doesn't surprise me somehow," he finally said and Galinda blushed more furiously.

"He's a keeper," Elphaba muttered to her friend.

Galinda hushed her.

Fiyero passed out the champagne flutes and poured them each a glass.

"So, I was thinking," he began.

"Here we go," Elphaba sighed.

"Hey, we're married now," Fiyero protested. "You're supposed to support me."

"Yeah, I don'tremember vowing to do that," Elphaba responded. "I _do _remember vowing to take you with all your faults."

"I married a comedian, you guys," Fiyero declared to the others.

Elphaba laughed. "I'm sorry. What were you thinking?"

"_Well, _I was thinking, that despite your good intentions Glin, you totally gipped me of my chance to propose."

Galinda's face lit up. "You were thinking of proposing?"

Boq snorted. "No. But he was _thinking_ about thinking about proposing."

"How- how does that work exactly?" Nessa asked Fiyero, flummoxed.

He shrugged. "I was just starting to think… you know, maybe I should start to… think about proposing."

Galinda looked horrified, Nessa still looked puzzled but Elphaba laughed, leaning against the the railing of the gazebo.

"That doesn't surprise me. It's the same attitude you had towards assignments at Shiz."

Fiyero couldn't argue with that.

"So, because I didn't get the chance to propose-"

Galinda cut him off with an excited gasp, seeing where he was going with this.

"Kai, can you grab me a chair, please?" Fiyero requested.

Kai did as he asked, and Fiyero placed it before Elphaba, gesturing for her to sit down. Elphaba didn't move, eyeing him warily.

"I'm pretty sure the fact we just got married means you don't have to propose," she said.

"Fae, just let me say something, ok?" Fiyero beseeched her.

Elphaba hesitated, looking around at her friends and finally to Fiyero, before she reluctantly sat down on the offered chair. Despite herself, she blushed as Fiyero eased himself onto one knee before her.

"I may have only been thinking about thinking about proposing," he began. "But I think I've been thinking of things I wanted to say in that moment since the moment I realised I was in love with you.

We've been together for four years. And I fall in love with you a bit more every single day. Fae, I love you. There isn't another soul on this planet who has ever made me half the person I am when I'm with you. I am forever changed because of who you are and what you've meant to me. My life had no meaning before you, and it has no meaning without you in it. Elphaba, will you marry me?"

Elphaba was tempted to laugh at his solemn expression and tone with which he asked her, but resisted.

"Yes," she answered simply.

Galinda and Nessa started clapping as Fiyero grinned and kissed Elphaba softly, and the boys hastily chimed in.

"Well," Fiyero said, getting up off his knee. "On that note, I'd like to propose a toast- to my wife," he said, raising his champagne flute in the air.

"Oh, don't," Elphaba protested as the others raised their glasses.

"Ssshh," Fiyero hushed her. "To my beautiful wife!"

"Fiyero-"

"My beautiful, amazing wife!"

"Are you going to add another adjective every time I protest?" Elphaba demanded in exasperation.

"Yes," Fiyero grinned.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

They toasted Elphaba, and then the boys brought up more chairs so they could all sit down.

"Well, I think this plan was a thrillifying success, don't you?" Galinda asked brightly.

Elphaba sighed and looked up at the roof of the gazebo. "I want to say no, because I don't think it's wise to encouragise you on these things… but I have to admit, it could have been worse."

"I'll drink to that," Fiyero added.

Elphaba took a sip of champagne and levelled her best friend with a firm stare. "I am telling you right here and now, before you start getting any ideas. _You, _Miss Upland, have no say or control in any shape or form, on the subject of when Fiyero and I have children. Understood?"

Galinda thought about that carefully. "Yeah, I don't know how I'd manage that," she had to admit. "But I'm telling _you, _that I'm giving you a year and a half from today before I start nagging incessantly on the subject."

"Why a year and a half?" Boq asked.

"A year to enjoy being married and six months to start trying," Galinda explained. "Neither of them are getting any younger, you know."

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a knowing glance.

For their wedding night, Galinda had set aside a suite for the bride and groom on the opposite side of the house. When the last few details of the wedding had been completed, namely the throwing of the bouquet (which Nessa caught); Elphaba and Fiyero made their way up to the suite. Elphaba had indeed removed her shoes, but her feet still ached.

"Wait a sec," Fiyero said, as they came to the suite door.

"For what?" Elphaba asked, frowning.

"Tradition."

Before Elphaba could say anything else, Fiyero had reached down and swept Elphaba into his arms. She let out an involuntary yelp and clutched at his shoulders.

"_Fiyero, what in Oz's-"_

"It's tradition! You're supposed to carry the bride over the threshold!" Fiyero protested. "Something about demons or bad spirits or something."

"Fiyero, that's-"

"Do you _want _evil spirits to invade our marriage?" Fiyero asked her.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "If you drop me, I'm going to kill you," she said.

Thankfully, he didn't drop her and set her on her feet just a few steps into the room.

"You're an idiot," Elphaba muttered.

She walked over to the sofa and collapsed onto it tiredly, resting her feet on the coffee table. Fiyero sat down beside her and she moved to rest her head on his shoulder.

"So, we're married," Fiyero said finally.

She chuckled dryly. "I know. I was there."

She looked up at him. "Do you regret it yet?"

Fiyero pretended to think about it. "Nah. But we'll see how it goes once we're living together and you're nagging me about leaving the toilet seat up."

Elphaba laughed. "Oz, living together. That should be interesting. What's the longest we've ever shared a room for?"

Fiyero really had to think about that. "I don't know… like two weeks? And that's gone alright, hasn't it?"

"Well, sure, but you never left the toilet seat up," Elphaba said teasingly.

Fiyero stifled a yawn. "I should've put that in my vows," he said jokingly.

"And what would I have vowed in return?"

"To not hog all the hot water in the mornings," Fiyero replied and Elphaba laughed.

"Alright," she said, sitting up straighter and turning to face him. "We'll add an amendment to our vows."

"I don't suppose you want part of that to amendment to include making me breakfast in bed every so often?" Fiyero suggested lightly.

Elphaba ignored that.

"Ok, I vow not to use _all _the hot water in the mornings," she said.

"I vow not to leave the toilet seat up," Fiyero returned, getting into the spirit of things.

"I vow… to not complain about being a princess… or to complain less," Elphaba amended, acknowledging that stopping entirely probably wouldn't happen.

"I vow to always remember our anniversary, but to not go overboard with presents."

"I vow to stop making jokes when you say you're "thinking"."

"Out loud," Fiyero said knowingly and she grinned.

"I vow… to never stop surprising you."

"That's not the point of this," Elphaba scolded him.

Fiyero held up a hand. "I wasn't finished yet. I vow to never stop surprising you, _but _to never have a surprise as big as a wedding," he finished.

Elphaba laughed.

"I vow," she said after a thoughtful pause. "To only subject you to my father's company a few times a year- at most."

"Best wife ever," Fiyero grinned.

"I also vow, to not teach our children the whole 'Dancing Through Life' thing."

Elphaba went very quiet. "I vow," she said quietly, her face solemn. "I vow to try and not worry about what kind of mother I'm going to be."

Fiyero took her hands in his and lifted one to his lips, kissing the back of it softly. "You're going to be an amazing mother," he said firmly, and Elphaba smiled.

"I vow, to always love you even more than I do in this moment," Fiyero said softly.

"You can't promise that!" Elphaba protested. "I don't think that's even possible."

Fiyero grinned. "But see, I _also _vow, to always find ways to make that possible."

Elphaba still seemed sceptical but Fiyero leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you," Elphaba replied softly.

"I suppose when we get back to the Vinkus I should get you an engagement ring," Fiyero mused thoughtfully, the thought just occurring to him in that moment.

Elphaba only laughed.

**The End**

**AN. This was kind of inspired when I was watching the last season of **_**Glee - **_**those who have seen it, will know what episode I mean. **

**If you want to see pictures of everything, check out my blog. **


End file.
